PROJECT SUMMARY The Cardiovascular Medicine Division and Pulmonary, Allergy, and Critical Care Division, both of the Department of Medicine; the Division of Cardiology and Division of Pulmonary Medicine, both within the Department of Pediatrics; and the Center for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics (CCEB), propose to continue and enhance an innovative, rigorous, and successful two- to three-year research training program for clinicians in both adult and pediatric cardiology and pulmonary clinical research. The training program focuses on mentored research with an experienced investigator that involves didactic training and the planning, design, conduct, analysis, and interpretation of an independent research project in cardiology or pulmonary clinical research, all intended to be the next step in a trainee's academic career preparing him/her for a career as an independently funded researcher. Trainees matriculate in the Master of Science in Clinical Epidemiology (MSCE) program. Didactic coursework consists of required courses in epidemiology and biostatistics, the basic sciences of high quality clinical research, methodology in cardiopulmonary science, including courses in cardiopulmonary epidemiology, advanced epidemiology, protocol development, sophisticated biostatistics, and elective courses relevant to the trainees' methodologic interests. The training program is enhanced by journal clubs and clinical research conferences conducted by participating faculty; instruction in the responsible conduct of research; and a professional development series. The program will: 1) train clinicians to be rigorous and independent academic investigators able to use the range of approaches available in epidemiology to address research issues in cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases; 2) provide closely mentored research experiences with faculty preceptors in clinical epidemiology and cardiovascular and pulmonary medicine; and 3) strengthen the links between epidemiology and cardiovascular and pulmonary medicine. Strengths of the proposed program are: 1) the long and continued history of successful research training programs in the adult and pediatric cardiology and pulmonary divisions using the structure provided by the CCEB, including this training program; 2) the collaborative links that have been forged among faculty with interests in clinical research in cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases; 3) the comprehensive course offerings and research programs that are available to trainees; and 4) an extensive set of experienced and multidisciplinary faculty mentors with successful training records. The broad training program in the CCEB also provides an ideal environment for collaborative learning and growth. Finally, The University of Pennsylvania and the Perelman School of Medicine promote an academic environment in which basic, clinical, and translational research are encouraged and viewed as attractive career paths for physicians.